Como una melodía
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU.* Incluso cuando de día las nubes traviesas juegan a ocultar el sol, puede que por la noche las estrellas nos concedan nuestra luz...
1. Nubes

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

.

.

.

_**COMO UNA MELODÍA**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nubes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Desde cuando llegaba tarde?

¡Dios! Siento como si hoy todo el universo confabulara en mi contra para que nada resultara como corresponde. Llevo días distraída, tal vez meses, tal vez he estado toda mi vida así. Siento mi cabeza dar vueltas en cosas que no logro condensar. Solo saltan de una a otra, no me dejan dormir y descansar en el proceso, no me dejan concentrarme y poner atención en lo que corresponde. Si tan solo pensara en los contenidos del trabajo que debo escribir para la próxima semana, pero no, ahí va de nuevo mi fluir de pensamientos sobre… ¿sobre qué diablos pienso?

Olvidé la clase de la mañana, no sé de donde saqué la idea que la suspendieron, y para cuando me di cuenta del error ya era demasiado mi retraso, ya no alcanzaba a llegar. Me quedé leyendo un rato frente al laptop y sumida en mi cama, viendo como el sol comenzaba a calentar el día y golpearme con rayos débiles. Aquello me hizo asumir que sería un día nublado. Me saqué la primera capa de ropa al sentir calor. Seguí en la lectura, a ratos respondiendo mails o distrayéndome en algún ocio de internet.

Así seguí por hora y media, leyendo, curioseando y quitándome una a una el resto de las prendas de ropa con las que la noche anterior me cubrí en mi intento infructuoso de aplacar el frío. Las noches estaban para congelar a un oso polar. El invierno, generalmente acogedor, se me volvía un suplicio, una estación detestable.

Al final de desperecé y salí de mi nido. Me vestí y estuve lista justo a tiempo para llegar a la siguiente clase. Me cubrí con un impermeable, pero al mirar por la ventana vi que no llovería, así que decidí quitarle el gorro. Gran error. El cierre se enredó en mi cabello, ¿por qué lo dejé suelto? ¿No podía por una vez en la vida tomarlo en un moño?

Ahí comenzó la lucha por quitarlo sin quedar calva en el proceso. Soy un desastre a veces, está bien, la mayoría del tiempo.

Media hora. Aun no puedo creer que estuve media hora en mi intento de salir ilesa de las garras de ese malvado cierre. Al fin obtuve la victoria, quedé libre y con el cabello en su lugar, excepto porque estaba despeinada. Qué más daba, era tarde, realmente tarde.

Corrí a la salida al tiempo que me ponía los guantes y acomodaba mi bolso. Bajé las escaleras con tal apuro que me sorprende no haberme tropezado y rodado hasta el primer piso. Odio que este edificio no tenga ascensor.

Al menos los semáforos parecían compadecerse de mí y encender su luz verde para dejarme llegar al paradero. Pero solo ellos son buenos. Dos buses pasan sin detenerse y estoy más que tarde, pero al fin se detiene uno y subo. Mientras avanza, muy lento para mi gusto, la música en mis oídos es un alivio.

¡Dios salve al creador de estos aparatitos portátiles! Aunque intenté llenar de canciones alegres y energéticas la memoria, parece que hoy suenan solo las calmadas, las que generan _algo_ en mí. Tal vez debí quitarlas.

El problema de los días de invierno es que el sol no es tan potente como para justificar el uso de anteojos de sol. Eso me habría guardado la vista de los demás. Nunca ha sido agradable notar que desconocidos fruncen el ceño al ver mi cara, que molesto me resultó el momento. Me quité de su vista, miré el camino por la ventana. Noté lo borroso que estaba, eso era, la razón por la que ellos me miraban así. Se aguaron mis ojos y todos lo vieron. Que vergüenza.

Era la música. Lo sé, siempre pasa que se desparraman mis emociones en el pasar de las melodías, evocan demasiado, saben demasiado. Pero siempre lo controlo, siempre contengo cualquier esbozo débil que me invada. Hoy no, no sé que rayos me pasa en estos momentos. Quizás es lo de la nube negra que ando trayendo sobre mi cabeza y que danza juguetona en su altura mientras se ríe burlona de mi posición.

Llegué al fin a clases a penas respirando, el auditorio casi vacío, el profesor no ha dado señales de vida aún. ¿Corrí hasta quedar sin aire para llegar y él no ha llegado? Juro que de no ser porque adoro su clase y su forma de hablar con tanta gracia, me habría vuelto al departamento y metido a la cama a dormir el resto del día.

Para el final de la clase me sentía mejor. Escuché bastante entretenida la cátedra, mientras dibujaba el perfil de un hombre en mi cuaderno, creo que mi habilidad para dibujar no está tan oxidada como creía, de todas formas no debí dejar de dibujar estos cuatro años, no es que el mundo se perdiera de un gran talento, pero yo me perdí de una gran relajación. Ya me desvié de la idea.

El almuerzo no mejoró mi idea del mal día. En el menú del casino estaba todo lo que podría asociar a asco. Ni una sola opción que me gustara, excepto por el menú vegetariano, así que eso pedí. La verdad estaba muy apetitoso, o tal vez ya tenía un hueco en el estómago. Si, muchas ensaladas con mucho limón, sabían muy bien.

En medio de trámites que alcancé a hacer por un pelo, pasé al banco dos segundos antes que cerraran, hice un depósito y salí dando brincos tan largos como mi estatura me lo permite. En una distancia breve se encontraba el supermercado, me deslicé con rapidez por sus pasillos en busca de algunas cosas que me faltaban. Al salir me tomé un par de segundos para detenerme, al menos ahora podría cocinarme algo en la noche.

Volví a casa prácticamente corriendo al mas puro estilo maratón. Vi a unos niños que jugaba en la calle reírse de mí. Algo gracioso debe tener una chica con bolsas que casi no alcanzan en el agarre de sus manos y que apura el paso desesperada. Si, de haberme visto me uniría a los niños en sus burlas. Dejé las compras en mi cocina y tomé mis cosas nuevamente para apresurarme e ir a otra de mis clases.

Llegué a la hora, en punto, tan exacto que agradecí por fin atinar a algo en este día.

Esperé sentada un rato, al fin llegó Lita, sentándose a mi lado en el asiento que le reservé. Rei avisó que no llegaría a la clase, y siendo una clase electiva, solo éramos las tres, nadie más conocido. Por todos lados personas que estudiaban cosas tan disímiles como psicología y economía. Al fin entró la encargada del curso. Nos informó que el profesor estaba enfermo, una gripe que lo dejó sin voz por unos días y reposo. Por lo que no iría a dictar clase ese día, un respiro de alivio, pero no duró ni dos segundos. Enseguida de su anuncio, propuso comenzar con el examen de una vez.

¡¿Examen?! ¡¿Qué examen!? ¡Nunca supe que había un examen!

Miré a Lita en busca de respuestas a mi desconcierto, pero ella compartió mi reacción. Ninguna sabía del examen, no quedó mas que rogar a los dioses que no fuera tan complicada y que el ir a clases y tener un poco de cultura general fuera de ayuda. Al menos era un electivo y no una de las clases generales de la carrera, de haber sido así puedo asegurar con absoluta certeza que una guillotina estaría a la espera por hacer rodar mi cabeza.

Diecisiete preguntas de alternativa, las odio, siempre ponen distractores. No demoramos más de media hora en responder, o adivinar más bien. Y para nuestro favor podíamos irnos a casa al término, ya que con el profesor en esas condiciones, de clases ni hablar.

Fuera del edificio el cielo estaba oscuro, por la hora y por el día nublado. Bastante frío colaba los huesos, pero nada que una buena caminata no aliviara. Me despedí de Lita y caminé hacia mi departamento. Las calles estaban algo vacías, no sé cuando aprendí a perderle el miedo a andar de noche caminando sola por esos lugares. Mi barrio no era malo, pero tampoco era la zona mas cotizada de la ciudad. Será que mientras suenen mis canciones nada puede asustarme, tal vez solo era mi apuro por llegar a mi habitación y sumirme entre seiscientas mantas para aplacar el frío.

Por alguna razón pasé de largo las canciones animadas y pegajosas ¿soy tan deprimente? Una tras otra las canciones activadoras de estados emocionales alterados sonaron en mis oídos. Debo reconocer que algunas son bastante tristes, pero otras creo que me harían quedar pegada al cielo de lo maravillosas que suenan, son una linda y sutil ilusión.

A pesar del día apestoso que me había acompañado sin rendirse a su objetivo, mientras caminaba por inercia en la dirección que mis pies seguían de memoria, me di cuenta que sonreía.

"_El destino así lo quiso…"_

¿Puedes dejar de ronronear en mi cabeza?

Si, tal vez estoy algo loca, pero juro que hay momentos en que lo escucho hablarme, en que sus palabras encajan perfectas en mí. Sus palabras alentadoras. ¿Es esa alucinación sonora el motivo de mi sonrisa?

He aquí el pequeño secreto. La mayor parte de aquellas letras, las melodías fluidas, las sensaciones evocadas, están ligadas a _él_. No es por un amor adolescente con el que sueñe día y noche, es por una sensación que me repleta y que puedo asegurar nunca vivió en mí con anterioridad. Las canciones suenan a romance, yo las siento a sublimar. Si, pasar de ser este cuerpo sólido a convertirme en murmullos del viento que vuela libre hasta perderse en la infinidad del cielo que hoy no quiso dejarse ver.

¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando está todo esto presente? No puedo creer que mi capacidad de permanecer despistada a todo haya alcanzado tales fronteras.

Justo fuera de una iglesia me quedo parada. Cada vez lo que ocurre es lo mismo, sobre todo cuando es de noche. Es hermosa, las cúpulas iluminadas hipnotizan en sus perfectas formas contorneadas por los juegos de la luz tenue que la cobija. Me fascina la arquitectura de iglesias, y creo que esta es la segunda más hermosa que conozco. A él también le gusta mirar estas maravillas. Jajaja, creo que ya comencé con mi libre asociación que me lleva al mismo punto, sin importar el tema en el que piense.

Lo intento pero parezco no tener remedio. ¿Qué tal con otros temas que sean algo más banales?

Frutas:

Me encantan las frutillas, son mi perdición. Hace un par de días compré naranjas, dulce y jugosas. Oh, ese día hablamos. Cuando me preguntó cómo estaba, respondí simple que estaba pasada a naranjas. Él rió, o al menos escribió "jajaja". No entiendo por qué cada vez que me pregunta cómo estoy le respondo con algo ingenioso en vez de hablarle sobre mi estado anímico. Supongo que me es extraño escribirle y leerlo en una pantalla, me hace extrañar nuestras eternas conversaciones regados en el pasto, o en donde nos pillara el día, a veces donde nos pillara la noche.

Colores:

Amo el color rojo, anaranjado, amarillo. Aquí voy de nuevo, él dice que soy rojo, pero tiendo también al rosa. Yo creo que él es rosa tanto como lo puedo ser yo. Pero no, él dice ser azul, incluso ser en ocasiones un verde resplandeciente. Creo que lo único que jamás me admitiría es que una parte de él si es rosa, y que la he visto. Cuando nos perdemos en el tiempo, todo se ve en colores cálidos degradados. Comenzando en un pálido amarillo, hasta llegar a nosotros en intenso rojo.

Día:

A veces no entiendo como sobrevivo mientras el sol domina, si de noche no logro dormir, aún así creo que el día me da un poder de activación física especial, puedo reírme todo el día sin parar, hacer de todo sin parar ni un segundo. La noche me despierta la mente, y aún peor…las emociones.

Abismal diferencia, él es el día, yo soy la noche. Al menos eso cree, se siente más activo de día, brinca por la vida en sus mil y una actividades, ocupando todo su tiempo y se adormece en él por las noches, esperando el alba. Yo vivo plenamente en las noches. Mi intimidad, esa que él anhela compartir y conocer en profundidad, en más profundidad que la que ya me conoce.

¿Por qué lo sigo esquivando?

Libros:

Oh, cuanto he amado leer y leer una y otra vez historias, siempre. Creo que ese lado de gusto por la mitología tiene punto de convergencia. Sí, esa saga de libros, devorada en tiempo record por ambos, en momentos de nuestras vidas en que ni nos conocíamos.

También está ese extracto, eso que me leyó un día de nuestras terapias de renovación. Él tiene la maldita costumbre de decir las cosas que se me clavan en el arenal de mi vida.

¿Sigo?

Está claro. Desembocó en el mismo cause una y otra vez, fluyo en su dirección, y llego como agua calma a flotar a su lado.

¿Tan rápido caminé? Veo el negocio vecino a mi edificio, está abierto, pero debo cruzar la calle para entrar. Opté guiada por mi pereza a permanecer en mi lado y no comprar nada más, además que lo único que compraría allí serían golosinas. Mi día público está a punto de llegar a su fin. A penas camine una cuadra más, a penas ponga un pie en el edificio, todo acaba. Y puedo encerrarme en mi pequeño y privado mundo, puedo pretender que soy libre de ataduras de cualquier tipo.

Lo de siempre, desde la cuadra anterior abro mi bolso cuidadosa de no tener personas con miradas sospechosas sobre mi inocente presencia, y comienzo a escarbar en el interior hasta dar con mis llaves. Las tomo por el llavero de mostacilla en forma de gatito blanco y las saco, buscando la que me abrirá la cerca exterior del edificio. Mientras camino los últimos metros, miro al suelo, no tengo ninguna intención de concluir este desastroso día tropezándome y quedando con la cara pegada al cemento.

Ya casi fuera levanto la vista. Dios. Creo que tendré que abofetearme para reaccionar.

Está ahí, él está ahí.

Parado fuera del edificio, estaba esperándome.

A mí.

"¡Hey! Al fin puedo encontrarte." - Me dice sin disimular su alegría de verme al fin.

Y antes que mueva un músculo, me abraza. Esos abrazos fuertes, reconfortantes. Siento que estoy exactamente donde pertenezco. Siento que mi cuerpo se relaja junto al suyo.

Esos abrazos que por las que trate no puedo evitar.

"¿Mina? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pensé que te alegraría más la sorpresa" - Me interroga suspicaz.

Su rostro expectante, esos rasgos reconocidos tantas veces por mis manos. Sus ojos brillantes, con su luz verde directo a mi mirada, casi como un semáforo diciéndome que avance, incitándome a que vaya más allá porque nada me detiene. Siempre he respetado las señales de tránsito, y aunque a veces de distraída he cruzado la calle en rojo, al tornarse luz verde siempre continúo. Esta no tiene por qué ser excepción. Me deshago de mis titubeos y lo apreso en un abrazo pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello, él enseguida vuelve a adjuntarme a él, con una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi cabello. Como siempre.

"¿A qué debo el milagro de tu visita?"- Consulte sin esconder mi alegría de verlo.

"He estado viniendo algunos días, pero nunca te encuentro."

"Lo siento. He estado un poco ocupada con la universidad. Pero no sabes cuando me alegra verte, Yaten"

"Me podrás ver bastante entonces." – Comentó victorioso, ¿Victorioso de qué?

Y al ver mi expresión, al darse cuenta que yo no tenía idea qué significaba eso, sonrió y me tomó de la mano. - "He venido a quedarme contigo esta noche." - Entonces de un jalón me lleva a la entrada, abro la puerta incierta de hacer caso a sus palabras. Pero una vez quitado el seguro vuelve a llevarme de la mano escaleras arriba.

Y antes de entrar al departamento me mira aliviado y me confiesa el pequeño secretito de su mirada. - "Te he extrañado."

Quién sabe cómo caminaremos en medio de este campo minado de sensaciones. Pero que más da, siempre he sido cautelosa con lo que permito salir de mí, excepto con él. Creo que nunca entenderé cómo es que ningún miedo me ronda respecto a lo que solo él conoce de mí.

"¿Yaten?"

"Quita esa cara de ensueño o comenzaré a creer que soy el causante de tus fantasías hechas realidad" - Ambos reímos, ambos también sabemos que no está muy lejos de la verdad.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Bienvenidas a los delirios nocturnos de esta loca xD**_

_**Esto es algo breve, solo un par de capítulos.**_

_**Ojalá les guste, ahí estaré esperando sus comentarios, críticas, reclamos, pataletas, amenazas de muerte, etc jajajajaja.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	2. Camino

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Camino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puedo decir que soy feliz.

Tal vez esté todo el resto de la ciudad en desacuerdo conmigo, pero creí que este día sería especial, no sé la razón, no podría adivinar lo que pasaría. Solo sentía que así sería, especial.

Estaba bastante nublado allá fuera y una brisa leve, un susurro que anunciaba algo retumbante que en la proximidad. Abrí la ventana para ventilar mi habitación, entonces noté el cambio. La noche había sido fría, congelante, y aun permanecían las bajas temperaturas. Debía agradecer tener una estufa para temperar y no sentir lo que se sentía a la intemperie. Ahora ya no era necesario guardar calor, de día el ajetreo de esta ciudad es más que suficiente para mantener el calor corporal de cualquier persona.

A veces creo que pierdo la noción de lo que hago. Eso porque mientras me duchaba, me vestía y salía de la casa, no noté que lo hice. Es similar a las clases de la universidad, nos hablan tantas cosas, nos presentan tantas problemáticas sobre corrientes de pensamiento, desde años que a penas se alcanzan a contar hasta ahora. Y cada rincón de sus vueltas me llevan a creer que debo cuestionármelo absolutamente todo, que debo indagar todo y descubrir todo. No es que realmente moleste, siempre he sido un maldito curioso, es casi una patología creo yo. Siempre he querido saber lo que hay detrás de cada cosa que conozco, de cada persona que encuentro.

Eso último es en especial extraño. Dicen que les caigo bien a las personas, y eso que según yo, soy realmente una pesadez. Mis palabras son ásperas, mis comentarios irónicos, mis bromas filosas, y las que no son filosas son pervertidas. ¡Hey, soy un hombre!, uno bastante joven por lo demás, es natural que me guarde reservas de ese adolescente que hace tan poco solía ser. Y por tanto se me escapen comentarios un tanto anatómicos.

Hace unos días me hablaban del psicoanálisis, ese asunto de Freud que ha dado vueltas tantas veces en este mundo que creo que si él fuera una estrella de rock estaría en la cima de los charts de ventas de discos. Creo que ya me han llenado tanto la cabeza con eso que ahora no puedo evitar mirar fijamente a las personas tratando de desenmascararlas.

Tal vez sea eso lo que haré ahora, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda permanecer durmiendo con los ojos abiertos de aquí a mi destino. Entonces volveré a preguntarme como rayos hago las cosas sin darme cuenta realmente que las estoy realizando.

Y hablando de estrellas de rock, y entonces de música, hace días siento que las manos me piden desesperadas volver a tocar, tocarla y sentir sus vibraciones en cada rincón de mi ser. Me refiero a mi guitarra. Es una fémina misteriosa que me atrae a recorrer sus curvas y llegar a su centro, manipulándola a mi antojo y solo para que mi deleite se complete al escuchar sus murmullos en respuesta a cada uno de mis roces. Hoy siento especial debilidad por sentir música, hace semanas que no logro encontrar espacio para detenerme y perderme en lo que me gusta escuchar, sumido en un mundo donde floto en medio de los acordes. Hoy se vuelve una necesidad sofocante. Entonces escuché cuerdas de guitarra, y devolví mi mente a la realidad.

Un joven, seguramente de una edad cercana a mi, parado en una esquina tocando guitarra e intentando cantar algo que al parecer, no le entendía la letra porque parecía estar algo borracho, pero no necesitaba mas que indicios de la melodía que pronunciaba con claridad su instrumento. Conocía esa canción a la perfección. Sonreí y me detuve a escucharlo por un segundo, solo lo suficiente para buscar una moneda en alguno de mis bolsillos y arrojarla en la caja de su guitarra que reposaba sobre el cemento. Continué el camino hasta encontrarme el tumulto de personas a la espera de transporte. Perfecto para mis perversos planes de observarlos incisivo.

Mientras avanza el bus observo las calles, el mismo recorrido diario, los mismos colores, las mismas formas, los mismos tiempos. Y detengo mis ojos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Mientras el bus para su marcha, suben algunos pasajeros, otros descienden, y yo observo la esquina, preguntándome lo mismo que cada día que pasó por ahí. Bien sé que media cuadra más allá, detrás de aquella imprenta, está su edificio, su pequeño mundo encerrado. Quisiera saber si aún duerme desparramada en su angosta cama, esa que prefiere antes de la grande que usa de sillón. Quisiera averiguar si permanece aún entre sueños, con un pie colgando fuera de las frazadas y el otro flexionado acercándolo a ella, en una posición casi inhumada y de imposible comodidad, pero que a ella le resulta perfecta para prospero sueño. ¿Estará a esta hora aún boca abajo abrazando con una de sus extremidades esa pequeña almohada blanca bordada de flores en colores, esa que es cómplice de sus sueños desde que era una niña? Mientras con el otro brazo aprisiona una larga almohada recostada a su lado en una simulación de persona que duerme a su lado, a la cual se apega para no sentirse desprendida.

A veces me la imagino envuelta en sus mantas de colores mientras me escribe en el chat. Y odio eso, odio ver esa pantalla y su dureza que no me deje alcanzarla a ella. Es cierto que a veces me gusta molestarla con mis bromas pesadas, que sin aviso le digo cosas que la dejan sin respuesta, sin sus ingeniosas palabras escritas. Pero la esterilidad del medio me agobia, preferiría escucharla mientras la observo en sus gestos graciosos, ademanes suaves y fluidos, manías enfermas e incorregibles.

Oh, aquello es mi despertar, o mi vuelta a los sueños. Hoy no había llegado de frente ahí, pero cada día cuando recorro con la mirada ese lugar, la recuerdo. El tiempo nos escasea y no nos hemos visto tanto. Pero permanece, siempre permanece en su imagen ante mí.

El bus continuó su camino, miré hacia las personas que viajaban conmigo, y un grupo de chicos que aun iban en la escuela, pero parecían bastante mayores como para hacerme pensar que estaban a punto de graduarse. Sus rostros hacían muecas evitando reírse de mí, aunque era clara su burla. Lo miré fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, mi primo siempre dice que esas miradas furiosas que doy a veces son capaces de intimidarlo hasta a él, y si hay alguien que vive burlándose de mi y nunca me toma enserio, ese es Seiya. Debería creerle, el grupito detuvo sus risas ahogadas y me ignoró el resto del camino. No entiendo qué les pareció tan gracioso de mí mientras miraba esa esquina, ¿acaso tenía un payaso dibujado en la frente?

Unos minutos después llegué a la universidad, algo temprano así que aproveché de leer unos apuntes de la clase pasada que no habían alcanzado a revisar antes. El suelo del pasillo es frío, mas de lo que es generalmente, debe ser el clima. Creí que llovería pero el cielo parecía limitarse a esconderse tras sus nubes y no querer cubrirnos, a los de aquí abajo, con su lluvia. Al menos era agradable encontrarme ahí sentado en el piso de aquel pasillo blanco, vacío, silencioso. No es que me moleste ver personas, generalmente trato de esforzarme y lograr comportarme cortés. Pero prefiero, no, debo decir que adoro disfrutar de mis momentos de soledad.

Aunque estaba en un lugar público podía sentir la victoria de lograr mi objetivo y delimitar mi territorio seguro. Es irónico alejarme de las relaciones profundas con las personas, y aún así vivir estudiándolas. Es tal vez mi curiosidad, si, debo reiterarlo uno y mil veces más. Mi afán de saber todo lo que se esconde detrás de los rostros que veo en las calles, poder leerlos en sus complejidades, en sus individualidades. Pero soy yo quien pretende sumergirse en ellos, y no al revés. Me es completamente incómodo andar expuesto por la vida, entrar en profundidad mutua con alguien, eso no va conmigo, al menos no se me da el hacerlo con la mayoría de las personas, incluso no pretendo serlo con quienes están cerca de mí.

Ya era hora de entrar al auditorio a clase. Se disfruta escuchar a personas que parecen incitarme a continuar en mi función reveladora del lado oscuro de cada persona que se cruza. Entonces no hice más que eso, escuchar, anotar cosas que me parecieran importantes o que creí podrían aparecer en algún examen. Algunos bocetos deformes rodearon mis párrafos, algunos parecían querer ser figuras claras, pero no quise dejarlas completas. Sonreí entendiendo lo que hacía, trataba de plasmar mis pensamientos y sentimientos en cada trazo que delineaba, pero era incapaz de dejar una evidencia clara y material de ellos, no cuando ese cuaderno podría perfectamente perderse y alguien adivinar lo que esos dibujos representaban en mi interior.

Si, soy un soberbio, creo tener el exclusivo derecho de meterme en medio de las mentes del resto exponiéndolos a mi antojo, y no permito a nadie tener ese privilegio sobre mí. ¿Por qué nadie lo tiene realmente verdad? Al menos puedo afirmarlo, con _casi_ absoluta certeza.

Después de pasar de una sala a otra en mis miles de clases del día, llegué a la final, y sin darme cuenta de cómo diablos pasó eso.

¿Qué acaso mi reloj tomó algún estimulante que anda tan rápido? Oh, un momento, odio los relojes de pulsera. Al menos el reloj de mi teléfono móvil indica que ya casi es hora de terminar con el deslengüe de la profesora de turno. Y para el deleite de mis oídos ella anuncia que basta por ese día, que podemos retirarnos. Y no es que me guste eludir clases, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado como para sacarle el suficiente provecho a lo que nos enseñaban. Definitivamente era lo mejor ponerle fin a esa farsa del alumno dedicado cuando lo único que necesitaba era aire frío que respirar, en vez de la tibieza del aire con calefacción del lugar.

Brisa. Al fin fuera del alcance de mis compañeros con sus comentarios post-clases sobre lo visto, al fin fuera de cualquier trámite de libros y deberes, sobre juntarse a tomar una cerveza en algún bar universitario de los alrededores. No, ninguna intención tuve de unirme a ellos y salir a emborracharme cuando aún había luz de día. Creo que me he acostumbrado a asociar el alcohol con la noche, con una buena conversación junto a algunos conocidos y con el relajo de saber que tengo una cama cerca donde caer dormido. No es que sea un libertino descontrolado, pero soy joven, a cualquiera le gusta darse el tiempo de vivir en la más absoluta mundaneidad por algún rato. Y nada más que eso, el resto me vale, me da lo mismo lo que quieran hacer. Ellos con sus cosas y yo a lo mío, aunque no sé qué es lo mío este día. No sé qué es lo que me pertenece o a lo que yo mismo puedo pertenecer en este día.

Ok, éste es el momento en el que me pregunto cuando me puse tan a la defensiva, estaba todo bien hace unos minutos. Tampoco es como si debiera explicarme el porqué prefiero perderme en una caminata sin destino antes que seguirlos. Si, es eso, necesito respirar y llenarme del aire del exterior.

Caminé por la ruta que recorre el bus que me lleva de vuelta a casa, así en el momento que me cansara o considerara mi deseo de liberación satisfecho, podría fácilmente subirme a alguno y continuar el camino sobre ruedas.

Luego de dejar atrás el ajetreo del sector alrededor de mi universidad, paso por algunas fábricas de elementos inútiles para mi, pero al parecer indispensables en trabajos industriales, en la vitrina no podrían haber puesto objetos menos atractivos, la verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea que diablos son esas piezas. Ahora que el ruido del tumulto de estudiantes quedaba atrás, el silencio me traía la paz, solo que era demasiado vacío para mi gusto. Y entonces, siempre auxiliadores, mis audífonos escondidos entre mis libros aparecieron. Música para mis oídos, literalmente, no creo andar de inspiración como para que esa frase o cualquiera busque ser metáfora.

Perfecto, canciones que acompañan mi paseo sin destino, ni muy suaves para alimentar mi pereza, ni muy agitadas como para romper el momento de _El camino privado de Yaten_. Mis manos sin querer comienzan a imitar los acordes de guitarra en el aire. Me detuve entonces en medio de una canción que escuchaba desde hace años, pero no fue la canción lo que me hizo detenerme. Fue el lugar.

Hace unos años estuve ahí parado mientras unos trapecistas se colgaban de los árboles y entrenaban. Era verano y luego de un taller recreativo, con algunos de mis compañeros de aquel taller fuimos al parque colindante a ver como se movían ágiles. Entonces, y la verdad no sé cómo, comencé a hablar con una de las chicas del taller. Ya la había visto los días previos, sabía su nombre, pero me daba la impresión de que era demasiado reservada. Tal vez quise incomodarla y ver cómo reaccionaba, tal vez solo busqué plática sin sentido, el asunto es que le comenté algo sobre lo que veíamos, ella respondió simple. La conversación continuó y sin darnos cuenta seguimos así hasta que ya era hora de irnos. Ella era agradable. Hablamos un par de veces más durante el taller, así como el día de la celebración de finalización y en el camino a nuestras casas de ese entonces. Nos deslizamos con lentitud por la calle en la que ahora yo me paseaba solo. Ella no vivía en la ciudad, así que poco nos vimos luego. Ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado un par de veces, surgió natural y fácil nuestra forma de congeniar tan delirante. Y es aún mas increíble el hecho que no nos pasemos cada segundo libre juntos, si no que son ocasiones escasas en que parecemos habernos conocido de toda la vida.

Continué los pasos en la dirección que llevaba antes de perderme en recuerdos sobre aquel lugar verdoso.

Es gracioso cómo es que la vida se encargó de devolvernos esa tarde. Y cómo terminó el destino ubicando su departamento en el mismo camino que una vez anduvimos juntos, el mismo camino que recorre el bus entre mi casa y la universidad. Entonces fue claro que mi caminata inerte adquiría un sentido, un lugar al que dirigirme, después de todo, no eran más de diez cuadras hasta llegar a su edificio.

Caminé tan rápido como me lo permitió el ritmo de la música que regulaba mi velocidad. Y estuve al fin en la entrada. No era la primera vez, había ido varias veces en las últimas semanas, fracasando en mi intento de encontrarla ahí. Parece que ha estado ocupada, y la verdad es que no sé porqué no le mencioné durante nuestras conversaciones virtuales mas que una sola vez, y bastante sutil, el hecho de que la había buscado ahí, que la había esperado por alrededor de una hora fuera. Pero nunca llegaba.

Me senté en la escalinata, pensé en leer pero estaba distraído, así que me dediqué a observar el entorno, eso que ella veía desde su balcón cada día al despertar. La verdad es que hay demasiados edificios como para dedicarse a ver algo mas que el escaso transito de personas casi trotando por la vereda de en frente. Pero allá arriba, donde ella vive, se puede ver la montaña nevada en sus alturas.

Tal vez ese fue mi día de suerte, no tendría que esperar una hora para luego irme sin más que mi tiempo perdido. La vi desde lejos, venía volando en alguna dimensión perdida, como siempre, no conozco a nadie tan despistada como ella. Me reí cuando peleaba con su bolso en busca de las llaves, parecía una ardilla escarbando en busca de lo que había guardado. Y entonces noté su costumbre de cantar las canciones que está escuchando sin emitir sonido. Mueve la boca en perfecta pronunciación de las letras, y a ratos las acompaña con el tecleo de sus dedos en un piano imaginario.

Ya casi a un par de metros de mi levantó el rostro y me vio. Estaba turbada, sorprendida supongo, y espero que contenta, dichosa de verme, tanto como yo lo estoy de al fin atrapar a esa escurridiza mujer. ¿Por qué nunca logra permanecer quieta para que la encuentre con certeza en un lugar?

La abracé contra todos mis pronósticos, aun así con naturalidad. Y entre intercambios de palabras la arrastré hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Notaba los claros indicios de su mirada confundida, pude asegurar que era por motivo de mi repentina aparición. Pero la traté con la confianza de siempre, con las bromas de siempre, con las insinuaciones de nuestra tan exquisita complicidad de siempre. Giró la llave y sentí que entraba a una catarsis con nombre de mujer, Minako Aino.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Antes de lo que generalmente escribo luego del fin del capítulo quiero darme el espacio de decir algunas cosas.**_

_**Esto es casi vertido tal cual aquí en palabras. No sé por qué, pero encontró su lugar en esta pequeña historia.**_

_**Y esto va dirigido a dos personas y por razones distintas, aunque una en común, porque son las dos personas que sacian mi goloseo de historias Yaten/Minako. Y desde que subí esto sentí que era un regalo para ellas, solo que creo q no me había dado cuenta concientemente de ello.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Nella/Kinsei/Ginsei:**_

_**A ti porque me entretengo de sobremanera hablando de personajes, de películas y postres dulces xD. Y porque creo que desde que leí tus historias hace un par de meses quedé pegada aquí y leo como loca cada uno de tus capítulos y la forma exquisita que tienes de contar historias tan extremas como Cuando ella sonríe, hasta Terciopelo Rojo, haciéndolos distintos de un abismo a otro, y aun así mantenerlos atrayentes de leer. Terciopelo Rojo me tiene mordiéndome las uñas, y es que son tan fuertes las situaciones que cada capitulo creo q ya no puede ser aun más, y ahí saltas con algo que me deja alucinando nuevamente. Admiro tu escritura y eres una fuerte influencia en la mía y eso lo agradezco mucho, aparte de agradecer los dibujos del cybermundo japones que nada entiendo jajajaja. En fin, creo que quedarán cosas que no escribí aquí, pero es eso básicamente. =)**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Solcita!:**_

_**Si, eres un sol. Me di cuenta que esta pequeña historia asemeja mucho a Strangelove, y creo que te has dado cuenta, ya sabes también a que debe todo esto. Entonces debería decir que fue en parte de ahí de donde vendrían las palabras que publique, pero también vienen de la vida, de las sensaciones, y de la universalidad de ellas, sabiendo que en cualquier parte se sienten fuerte y pasan. Hace menos tiempo que leo tus historias, en consideración a las de Nella, pero me he encantado en este tiempo contigo también. Sobretodo con lo que aparece en Strangelove, y es que como amo leerlo, y como ya te dije, me sumerjo tanto en la historia q la siento muy egoístamente mía, a la vez que me maravillo al leer que en los reviews hay muchas que encuentran sus propios extractos condensados, y de todo aquello salen piezas que forman la situación. Y también muchas gracias por esas desveladas de locuras por msn. O de las conversaciones, que se yo. Esta era la pequeña sorpresita.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Oh, no se me sientan las demás, que esto es porque ellas dos son mis maestras Yaten/Minako xD y bueno, creí oportuno plasmarlo aquí xD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_**Oh! Ahora si! Creo que Mina no era la única con desvaríos mentales que la llevaban inconscientemente en una dirección, así que decidí que Yaten también merecía mostrarse como fue que terminó ahí parado fuera del departamento de Mina =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**.  
**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: Lili! Es AU totalmente! **__**Como estas? Bueno, ojalá nos veamos por ahí luego! Que bien que te guste saber lo que le va pasando a ella, ahora a ver como vez lo que le va pasando a él. Besos!**_

_**- SOL KAORY: ¿qué mas te digo ahora? Oh esperaré mi lista, y mis vacaciones! Jajaja. Un beso grande!**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Gracias por apoyar mis ideas siempre, y sip nos vivimos encontrarnos en msn xD**_

_**- KAGOME HB: Oh hola!, supongo q esperabas saber que pasaba dentro, pero quise darme el tiempo de verlo desde Yaten. Ya vendrá en interior del lugar , gracias por leer =)**_

_**- GINSEI: Ok, lo mismo, creo que ya está ahí arriba! Jajaja solo dale mis saludos a los caimanes xD besos!!**_

_**- LERINNE: No lees mucho sobre ellos? Yo pensé que si xD es que te habia visto en uno de mis otros fics de ellos y en los de otras autoras tambien. En fin, gracias por agregarte a este tambien =)**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	3. Ingredientes

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Ingredientes.**

**.**

**.**

Caminé enseguida en dirección a la cocina, recordando las bolsas que había dejado regadas un par de horas antes. Él me siguió silencioso. Saqué las cosas compradas, ordenándolas en una fila y luego estiré las bolsas para doblarlas y guardarlas. Deslicé mi mano sobre la bolsa en el mesón para quitar el exceso de aire. Yaten escurrió la suya desde el otro extremo avanzando con determinada velocidad hasta encontrar la mía, no la tomó, solo la rozó sutil, notando mi temperatura y la del ambiente.

"Ya no hace frío" – Me dijo con sus ojos clavados en mi mano, casi podría decir que perdido. – "Pareces esquimal." – bromeó un segundo antes de volver a perderse en mi piel entibiada.

Sus dedos subieron ágiles por el largo de mi brazo, sobre la fría tela del impermeable que aun me cubría, en todo momento siguiendo lo que hacía con su mirada brillante, perdida, hipnotizada. ¿En mi abrigo? ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este hombre que logra fascinarse en algo tan simple? Llegó a mi hombro, abriendo su palma para descansarla en el lugar e incorporó su otra mano a su labor. Lo dejé hacer lo que fuera que planeaba, sabiendo que mi voluntad no reprocharía y me tendría más que dispuesta a acompañar su juego.

Tomó movió con su índice el cierre que me cubría hasta el cuello, apretándolo contra su pulgar, entonces lo deslizó. Fue tal la lentitud de su recorrido, que en momentos desesperé queriendo que terminara de abrir el maldito cierre. Pero me contuve en mis arrebatos, solo porque me conmueve hasta el alma lo que un gesto simple puede él transformarlo en un ritual mitológico. Tanto así que me sentía el canto de las musas susurrándome al oído la inspiración creada por él.

Llegó al final, donde a la altura de mis rodillas concluye la ruta, se enderezó metiendo sus manos bajo el impermeable en mis hombros, separando la prenda de mí. La sostuvo cuando iba por corriendo por mi espalda, acercándose levemente a mi rostro.

- "Ya no hueles a naranjas." – Sonrió aun algo ausente de la realidad.- "Es más bien un aroma a flores excesivamente dulces." - Ahora si reaccionó riéndose y apresando mi nariz entre sus dedos.

Una vez me dijeron que permitirle a alguien tocarte la nariz era una prueba de confianza. De hecho, cuando supe eso estaba con las chicas y Rei intentó a penas rozar mi nariz, llevándose un manotazo de parte mía, fue una acción refleja, me tomó desprevenida. Aun así me siguen preguntando por qué hice eso si ella es una de mis amigas mas cercanas.

¿Cómo es que a Yaten le es permitido apretarla para molestarme y ninguna reacción por evitarlo me nace? Tal vez es aquí donde admito que puedo permitirle, y solo permitírselo a él, tocarme como se le antoje. Y tal vez esta es la parte donde pretendo no haber mencionado lo anterior.

Mientras yo seguía perdida en lo que él acababa de hacer…

Eso suena tan importante, y solo me quitó el impermeable.

Él se apartó, guardó mis compras, tratando de adivinar donde correspondía cada una ellas.

- "¿Qué cocinarás esta noche?" – Preguntó distraído en su búsqueda.

Me divertía esa naturalidad, adoraba esa sensación de vida cotidiana entre nosotros. – "Yaten, nunca te he cocinado algo." – Respondí queriendo romper, no del todo convencida, con la situación.

Y era verdad, nos quedamos en la idea, pero nunca cocinamos, ya que siempre nos ganaba la lengua y no podíamos parar de hablar. Las pocas veces que ha estado aquí conmigo a penas y hemos tenido tiempo de tomar un vaso de jugo. Si no son nuestras eternas cátedras sobre la vida, son las eternas siestas producidas por el cansancio de nuestras actividades rutinarias de la universidad.

Recogí mi impermeable y mi bolso del suelo, él me pasó su chaqueta. Llevé las cosas a mi habitación, dejándolo a él en la cocina. Al colgar su chaqueta sentí rastros de su aroma, entrañable en mí. Hundí mi rostro en la tela y me sentí confortada de saber que su esencia se sumergía a través de mi olfato, y que más de esa esencia estaba apenas en la cocina. Darme cuenta del tiempo que había esperado aquello me desorientó, no estando preparada para admitir que realmente quise llorar ante mis fluyentes emociones, al saber que estaba aquí. Me traje de vuelta a la sensatez para caminar hacia la cocina.

Él miraba al vacío de la pared como si dibujara algo en su mente, al sentirme de vuelta se mantuvo en su posición física, cambiando la atención del resto de sus sentidos en mi dirección. – "Cocinemos algo juntos." – Soltó repentino.

Me agradó la idea de sobremanera, no es que fuera el gran panorama, pero siento algo tan cotidiano y exquisito en compartir la función de cocinar. Supongo que porque normalmente es algo que hago por inercia y solo para alimentarme. Con Yaten suena a compartir manías, gustos, ayuda. Y es algo que no me suena de tal forma en compañía de alguien más.

Acepté la propuesta.

Pasando mi vista por el lugar hice un inventario mental de lo que teníamos a disposición. Le indiqué donde buscar ingredientes mientras yo sacabas olla, sartén, cucharones, y lo que fuera necesario. Revolvió todo en su manía enferma de curiosear, entre despensa y refrigerador, y yo impaciente esperaba que decidiera lo que quería.

_¿Si me quería?_ Al menos se que me quiere cocinando junto a él. Y yo debería querer detener esas lagunas mentales en las que me cuestiono sentimiento que no viene al caso poner en un juicio.

Al fin se decidió por un menú y puso sobre el mesón todo lo que se le antojó. Bastantes ingredientes eran, eso me sonaba al gran banquete, pero como hace horas no me detenía a probar nada, me pareció perfecto que Yaten decidiera convertirnos en unos golosos dispuestos a satisfacernos completamente. Y con ello hago referencia a la comida que nos disponíamos a preparar.

Ordenó tratando de revisar lo que faltaba, murmurando algo sobre el aceite. Me acerqué por su espalda sintiéndome inútil a la labor. Descansé mi mano derecha sobre su hombro, sin que fuera un gesto de importancia, y miré sobre él. Se rió y no comprendí la causa enseguida, giró un poco su rostro para verme – "Tu respiración en mi cuello me produce escalofríos." – Susurró con ese tono extraño que vacila entre su payaseo y una seriedad infantil que trata de sonar adulta.

El asunto es que volví a mi posición apoyada sobre la pared, creo que me alarmó su comentario, creo que me sonrojó también.

Él simplemente siguió en lo suyo, hay veces que parece tan ignorante, tan inocente de lo que hace y dice ante mí, y otras en que cada acto suyo es una bofetada que me hace reaccionar a lo que existe en realidad en esta bizarra situación que mantenemos. Queriendo sacar en palabras algo concreto, terminando por callarnos ante la imposibilidad de definición alguna. Parece un niño entusiasmado en sus juegos, decidiendo la mejor forma de preparar la comida. Y no puedo mas que observarlo es su forma de mantenerme con los ojos sobre él.

- "Tu haces la pasta, yo haré mi salsa especial" – Me indicó, yo asiento y tomo el hervidor para calentar agua necesaria.

Exageré un poco, tal vez bastante, en la cantidad de pasta que puse a cocer. Yaten tenía hambre, supuse que la cantidad era correcta. Él buscó un cuchillo en uno de los ensates superiores, encontrándose con mi pequeña colección de vasos plásticos de colores. Me agaché a sacar del estante pegado al suelo un cuchillo que le fuera útil a su labor. Luego nadie pudo detenerlo, aún así no lo pretendería, por verlo sonreír así no osaría a detener nada de este mundo.

Cortó, picó y mezcló no sé cuantas cosas. Entendí que debería abastecerme del supermercado nuevamente, y a mi que me gustaba la idea de aprovechar mis compras. Es demasiado condescendiente de mi parte que me dé lo mismo derrochar cada especia que él manipula en su creación.

Y a mí lo único que me ocupaba era la sencillez de revolver de vez en cuando la olla con la pasta para evitar que se pegoteara. Aún está adyacente esa otra labor que adoré desempeñar, observarlo. ¿Quién adivinaría que tal diversión nazca en él por sólo jugar con alimentos? Entonces armé la frase de nuestro momento. Cocinando juntos, cocinando para _nosotros_. Eso me agrada de una forma tan infantil que podría dar brincos, que el _nosotros_ lo incluya a él y a mí.

Dejó reposar un rato su salsa, alejándose un poco de los quemadores donde cocinamos. Mientras yo quise probar si la pasta estaba lista. Soy atolondrada, demasiado, y mas aun cuando mi cabeza se agita en pensamientos que vuelan en direcciones difusas y no logro atender las acciones que estoy realizando. Corté un poco de pasta y lo llevé a mi boca. Tonta yo. ¿Agua hirviendo? No, nunca pensé en ello.

Me dolió horriblemente la lengua a penas toqué la pasta y sus resto de agua caliente. Con mi chillido alarmé a Yaten, se aproximó a mí tratando de comprobar el daño. Rió al tratar acercarse y ser detenido por mis inofensivas palmaditas, alejándolo.

- "Hey. Déjame revisar, no voy a lastimarte." – Expuso en su intento de razonar conmigo.

Como si me fuera posible decir no. Acercó sus manos a mis mejillas para sostenerme la cabeza quieta en su examen. Más asimiló a una caricia sanadora. – "Saca la lengua". – Quise reír al pensar en el gesto burlón e infantil que haría por su petición. Entonces no estuve preparada para él. Sus dedos rozaron mi lengua, comprobando mi reacción al dolor. Pero más impacto me causó su toque. Los nervios me sacudieron casi imperceptibles pero descolocándome con efectividad suficiente. Aún así no cerré los ojos, no podía, no cuando tuve su mirada profunda tan cercana. Besó su dedo índice y luego lo devolvió a lugar, posándolo en mi lengua. – "Creo que sobrevivirás, Mina."

Por fin pude cerrar mi boca y sonreír. Solo pudiendo pensar en qué diablos pasa dentro de mí con todo lo que Yaten es. Y queriendo averiguar lo que pasa en su mente con lo que soy, y qué es lo que soy en él.

Me avivé para volver a fijarme en la olla de pasta, ahora si parecía en su punto correcto. Él sosteniendo el colador, tomé la olla y la llevé al lavaplatos para escurrir el contenido. Serví la pasta, él su salsa y el platillo estuvo concluido.

Miramos orgullosos nuestra creación, incluso sobreestimándola. Yaten tomó el sartén con lo que lo embetunaba aun de su salsa, pasando uno de sus dedos para comerse los restos. Notó que lo miraba expectante, golosa diría yo. Pasó su dedo nuevamente como espátula y lo extendió en mi dirección. – "¿Quieres probarlo?"- En ningún momento pensé una respuesta, actuando por una fuerza inevitable sobre mi cuerpo, me acerqué a su invitación y probé la salsa. Sospecho que lo que realmente quise fue volver a probar su piel, aun fuera de mis inconscientes dobles intenciones la salsa sabía realmente exquisita. Gracias a eso logré enfocarme de nuevo en que teníamos que cenar.

Llevamos los platos a mi habitación. Yaten se sentó sobre mi cama con el plato sobre sus piernas, yo me acomodé en el suelo tal y como he tenido siempre de manía. Comimos entre risas, bromas, recuerdos y el deleite de sabernos ahora la gran pareja que formamos en la cocina. Él casi tragó, estaba hambriento de verdad, y yo que pensaba que era su exageración. Yo apenas llevaba la mitad y la verdad sentía mi estómago repleto, así que le ofrecí comerse lo que me quedaba, pero se negó. Me alegaba que estuve demasiado pálida y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas por el día agitado. En mi opinión es solo su costumbre de verme maquillada, y en el apuro matutino con suerte me puse crema.

Comí lo que me quedaba sintiéndome observada, tampoco él intentó disimularlo. Mastiqué y saboreé hasta el último resquicio de comida, solo de glotona al tener ese manjar culinario, lo reitero, estaba exquisito. Levanté al fin mi cara para enterarme de su descarada observación aun permanente, tornándose contemplativo. Extendió su mano a mi cabello descuidado, tocándolo breve y volviendo a su posición anterior. Divisé que conjeturaba algo.

– "No me gustan las mujeres con el pelo ondulado." – Fue como un insulto, pero en vez de enojo me provocó risa, porque sé que no lo dice tratando de ser grosero, solo le sale sin querer. Incluso antes que alcanzara a soltar una carcajada, Yaten concluyó su análisis.

– "Pero contigo es diferente. Te vez tan linda con el pelo lleno de ondas." – Pasaron mis ganas de reír, ambos mirándonos serios, queriendo comprender el contexto en el que debíamos ubicar su comentario. Preferí romper en la simplificación, así que relajé mi seriedad.

– "¿Gracias?" - Le respondí irónica. Entonces las bromas estuvieron en retorno.

– "Estás para comercial de shampoo y acondicionador, ya sabes, esos donde las mujeres salen luciendo su cabello perfecto al viento de ventilador de estudio que pretende ser un paisaje natural creado por computadora." – Ahora si ambos estallamos en risas.

Se sentó junto a mí a reposar, tirados sobre el suelo de lado, mirándonos. No sé si realmente tuve la intención de romper con la burbuja que nos envolvía, puede que el simple hecho que corra el constante riesgo de romperse me hizo acelerar el proceso.

- "¿Cómo va el asunto con tu novia?" – Pregunté tratando de mantenerme ajena, pero después que él me dijera que discutieron porque quiso poner a prueba lo tanto que ella lo soportaba, comencé a creer que había algo sicótico y enfermo con Yaten. Me miró queriendo evitar la pregunta, pero sabe que no puede, que de una forma u otra terminará sacando las palabras de lo que ha pasado.

- "Supongo que mejor, le envié un mail disculpándome" – Me respondió eludiéndome.

Tras un par de segundos me miró, suspiró y se soltó por completo. – "Creo que cuando voy al siguiente nivel emocional en una relación trato de evitarlo, no me gusta que alguien con quién tengo una relación cave en mí, que sepa de mi en el interior. Creo que soy incapaz de mantener una relación sana y compartir esta intimidad." – Por primera vez en todo este rato compartido vi que su sonrisa no estaba donde se suponía debía hacerme sentir calmada. – "No sé si algún día pueda disfrutar de amar a alguien y desatarme ante esa persona tal cual soy, no hay alguien que me haga actuar así de libre, ella no me hace actuar así."- Quise ahorcarlo, me frustra escucharlo hablarme de sus conflictos internos y que no logre sacarlos ante quien le corresponden por ser su pareja.

- "No es justo, ella no tiene la culpa de tus miedos, deberían hablarlo." – Le aconsejé.

- "Lo sé, supongo que será que es fuerte mi cariño por ella y eso me bloquea."

- "No debería ser así. El apego a la persona por la que sientes amor pasa junto con la confianza de compartirle lo que duele, lo que te aflige. Y preocuparte de esa persona a la vez."

- "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" – Preguntó curioso ante mi desubicado dato de análisis psicológico.

- "Oh, me lo dijeron en una de mis clases de un curso bastante cursi que tomé." – Le respondí queriendo mantener mi objetividad en el asunto. – "Pero escucharlo en teorías solo materializó algo que sabía en el fondo." - Maldita costumbre que tengo de ser la persona mas subjetiva cuando no corresponde.

Me miró por un rato con el rostro aliviado, espero que no solo sea su rostro. La verdad es que cuando estuve en esa clase y escuché sobre lo que era apegarse emocionalmente a alguien, vi a Yaten. Sé que es un error estar así de involucrada en algo tan inocuo, pero está ese lado de mí que no controla lo que me provoca su permanencia en mi vida, en lo que realmente considero mi vida. Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en que interfiero, con su vida, con su relación, aun cuando trato de convencerlo de mantenerla en buenos acuerdos.

Pensé en ese día en que caminando por una de las calles de mayor tránsito en la ciudad, mientras hacía unas compras de emergencia con Lita, alguien tomó mi hombro y al girar me encontré con sus ojos, con su sonrisa…y su mano tomada de la de su novia. Era la primera vez, y hasta ahora la única, en que la he visto. Es realmente hermosa, con un aire de niña buena que por su bien espero que cumpla, es mi interior amenaza hacia ella para asegurarme que haga feliz a Yaten.

Antes de poder decir algo o prepararme a reaccionar, él la soltó y me aferró con sus brazos tan fuerte que mi impresión quedó aun más marcada en mi interior, sin embargo fui conciente que mi rostro no supo como amoldarse a lo que me sucedía. Entonces vi la expresión de ella, no muy complacida del saludo de Yaten a su conocida. Creo que no dije una palabra, solo asintiendo con la cabeza a sus preguntas y apelando a que Lita entendiera que debíamos apurarnos. Salida impecable de la escena, aun con ello, comprendí que sería miserable de mi parte interferir en ellos. Y no se como es que la situación no logro recordarla todo el tiempo.

Al menos quise que él la recordara más que yo y eso me fuera de ayuda.

- "Yaten, ¿Está bien que te quedes aquí esta noche?" – Planteé temerosa a la respuesta, no sabiendo realmente qué quería escuchar por respuesta.

- "Creo que se pone un poco celosa."- Admitió.

- "Entonces no lo hagas, no te quedes." – Dije rápido, antes de arrepentirme de actuar con prudencia, o con estupidez, dependiendo el punto de vista.

- "No me importa, voy a quedarme de todas formas aquí contigo." – Solo sonrió. Luego se incorporó mientras tomaba los platos sucios y se transformaba nuevamente en mi Yaten juguetón. - "Voy a lavarlos. Pero tu los secas." – Intenté volver al plan de hacerlo desistir pero supe que era inútil, así que lo seguí de vuelta a la cocina.

Él lavando y yo secando. Me pidió que subiera sus mangas para evitar mojarlas. Traté pero estaban algo apretadas, y nada más ocurrente de mi parte que sugerirle quitarse el suéter. Ahí apareció su cara sugerente y en evidente broma preguntándome si el hecho de estar en la cocina me provocaba querer sacarle la ropa. Adoro como es capaz de sacarme carcajadas, aun cuando ese comentario me puso nerviosa. Extraño, porque esa intimidad compartida no es sexual, la siento como una conexión bizarra entre dos personas que en su esencia profunda lo son también.

Volvimos sin planes a la habitación, entré primero esperando que Yaten prendiera la luz, ya para ese entonces estábamos en mayor penumbra. El foco de la calle se había apagado por alguna razón, solo quedaba encender la luz de la habitación. Él no lo hizo. No me molesta, la verdad he preferido siempre estar sin esa ampolleta molesta. Me recosté sobre mi sofá, que es más grande que mi cama y estaba pegado al escritorio donde tenía el laptop. Yaten se fue a la silla informándome que revisaría algunas cosas en internet. Encendió la música de una de mis carpetas de archivos, mientras yo lo esperaba abrazada a mi almohada, esa de la que le hablé a él una tarde antes de quedarnos dormidos en pleno verano y con todo el calor entrando por las puertas de mi balcón. Entonces se enteró sobre mi querida confidente de toda una vida, pegada a mis sueños desde que a penas puedo recordar lo que soñaba.

Me acurruco en el sofá como una bebé. Sin darme cuenta en el momento en que mientras él se ocupa de sus asuntos en mi escritorio, la música suena envolvente y caigo dormida.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Noche de desvelos, una vez mas…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: Siempre de mañana revisando, ¿como puedes levantarte a esas horas? xD Besos! **_

_**- SOL KAORY: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que iba para ti, y lo que expresa Yaten tb. Gracias por tus palabras =) Besos**_

_**- KAGOME HB: Ahora si está lo que va pasando en el interior, disculpa por la demora =) Y no te preocupes, que creo que aquí no hay quien se salve de ser pervertida jajaja. Nos vemos. **_

_**- GINSEI: Si por leernos no abandonas seguiré escribiendo para q tu tb lo hagas xD. Y nunca pude volver a msn, así que ya luego te contaré. Besos! **_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Yo lo adoro tb xD todas lo adoramos, es lo que pasa cuando se es un Kou jajajaja.**_

_**- LERINNE: Que bueno que hayas encontrado ese fic q no recuerdas xD. Ahora creo q se ha expandido mas el hacer fics de ellos, para mi felicidad jajaja. Y si no andas siempre dejando reviews no te preocupes, no todos pueden estar de vacaciones (lo siento xD tenia q decirlo) Y sé que has estado leyendo esta y otras de mis historias, asi q gracias de todas formas por estar al pendiente.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Ok, hoy soy un asco contestando reviews, no tengo ganas, tengo sueño, me puse melancólica y la pereza me ataca como no tienen idea xD**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	4. Sublime

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos ^^**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Sublime.**

**.**

**.**

Desorientada, sin saber donde estaba, ni con quién, incluso perdiéndome en la hora que era, y aun sin abrir los ojos. Percibí la cercanía de algo, escuchaba poco clara una canción que no conocía, pero si la voz del cantante, no logrando identificarlo del todo. La letra no la distinguía bien, hablaba del viento, de la nieve, y no se qué otras palabras climáticas.

Hubo algo ahí que me mantuvo en un estado semejante a un caracol, sintiendo mi cuerpo alargarse y acortarse bajo el resguardo de algo, que supuse, era una manta. Quise despertar, pero parte de mí seguía tan relajada, que mi cuerpo se negaba a abandonar aquella sensación. Sentí leves brisas en mi cabello, en mis mejillas, un leve cosquilleo que avanzaba, y eso, me mantenía aun mas imposibilitada para despertar. Sentí junto con la brisa que me revolvía la piel, un aroma conocido, no supe de donde lo reconocía.

Se fueron soltando de a poco mis párpados, permitiéndome abrir los ojos, permitiéndome reconocer el origen de lo que percibía entre mi estado somnoliento. Ahí estaba, fijo en su asiento, pero más cerca que cuando caí dormida. Asimilé cómo llegué a donde estaba, el lugar, la hora, y la compañía. – "Yaten…" – Balbuceé. Él no se apartó, quedando así, estáticos en nuestro intercambio de miradas.

Aún las luces permanecieron apagadas, pero no importó. Incluso recién despertando pude ver a la perfección la habitación a oscuras y cada detalle en ella, y el detalle principal era la señal de él, indicándome _algo_ que quiso mostrarme. Me senté en la misma cama, acercándome a la pantalla del laptop, mientras apoyaba mis brazos sobre sus piernas.

Paisajes.

Los más hermosos paisajes, los colores más llamativos, los más suaves. Formas condensadas en un conjunto que evocaba a la perfección cada línea de la canción que aun sonaba. Amo observar los prados verdes, las aguas cristalinas, agitadas, calmadas, de mar, de cascadas. Los árboles que parecen tocar el cielo, las flores apegadas al suelo. Montañas, costas, desiertos. Hubo tanto que apareció, hubo tanto que me deslumbró.

No sé que pensó Yaten cuando quiso mostrarme esas imágenes, pero si lo que pretendió fue que me desequilibrara emocionalmente, lo logró. Era como una droga alucinógena, los acordes incitando la danza de cada foto, un esquema que me envolvió.

El efecto se tornó aún más suave, cada momento que mi cabeza quiso descansar sobre mis brazos, aun apoyados en sus piernas. Mientras sus manos mas quisieron marcar el camino entre mi cabello, ¿Puede un simple movimiento, una simple caricia, alterarte, sacudirte hasta tal punto que quisieras llorar de plenitud? Se sintió como si fuera el lugar en el que debí permanecer desde que nací. Tal vez, realmente es ese el lugar.

Él juega, enredado en las ondas, en las puntas torcidas, subiendo hasta donde cada cabello se une a mi cabeza. Rebusca, hasta dar con el fondo, donde se esconde mi piel, masajea experto, con la misma habilidad que mueve sus manos al tocar su guitarra. Aquí multiplicando las cuerdas por mil, no tan tensas, no tan productivas. El único sonido que emito es un latido, una respiración. Un compás permanente que solo me sabe a música cuando tengo a Yaten presente.

Lo siento bostezar, la canción va terminando, los paisajes se difuminan a negro. Recién entonces volteo a verlo, tan perdido en la pantalla como lo estuve yo, sin descuidar sus manos en mi cabeza. Cuando al fin notó que lo miraba volvió en sí. Sonriendo tan despreocupado como, imagino, sonreí yo también. Es extraño verlo así de simple, él siempre carga con el mundo sobre sus hombros, no a modo de pesar, pero si en sus constantes vueltas de pensamientos. Siempre he creído que algún día va a explotar, y solo espero estar ahí para apretarlo entre mis brazos, y no permitir que algo de su esencia vaya a escapar. Ese color verde azulado – tal vez azul verdoso. – que lo envuelve, me es demasiado preciado. Puedo ser egoísta, pero siento demasiadas cosas buenas alrededor nuestro como para que ese pequeño defecto en mi actitud hacia Yaten realmente me preocupe.

Es hora de acostarnos, así que saco algunas frazadas de mi cama para ponerlas en la que dormirá él. Tomé mi pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme. Al regresar se burló de mi, ya lo esperaba, y no es que exagere, mi lindo atuendo rosado con ositos y corazones no es exactamente el traje mas sexy del mundo, pero considerando el frío que cubre las noches en esta ciudad, es el que mas me abriga. Ignorándolo me metí a mi cama mientras él iba por un poco de agua. Creo que me perdí en mi intento de dormir, a su regreso lo sentí hacer un lío con su cama, no entendiendo lo que pasaba hasta que dejó caer sobre mí todas las frazadas que le había prestado.

"¿Qué haces?" – Pregunté confundida.

"Vas a congelarte, duermes todas las noches con todas tus frazadas y aún así tienes frío, ¿cómo es que con la mitad pretendes mantenerte tibia?" – Dijo en un hilo.

"¿Qué hay de ti? No puedo dejarte sin abrigo" – Inquirí, no sabiendo qué rayos pensaba él.

"No te preocupes por mi, no lo necesito" – Agregó serio. No me gusta verlo así, pero que más quería, tampoco quisiera verlo congelado. El problema fue, que la solución que encontró era algo para lo que no estuve preparada.

"Hazme espacio, dormiré contigo" – Anunció como si fuera lo mas natural. Y luego de pensarlo, si, era natural, todo en medio de nosotros lo ha sido, sin dejar de ser extraño a la vez.

Debió estar bromeando, si, estuve segura de ello, hasta que quitó sus zapatos y se recostó a mi lado, obligándome a arrinconarme para no sentirlo tan cerca. Fue la primera vez que odié lo pequeña que es mi cama. También odié el que mi pijama fuera tres veces mi tamaño, desde que una de mis tías me lo obsequió hace años, que espero que se ajuste a mí. Hasta este día no lo he conseguido. La soltura de la tela hace fácil que se enrolle sobre mis piernas, sintiendo un leve frío en ellas, y luego la aspereza de los jeans de Yaten. ¿No pudo usar hoy algo más suave? ¿Por qué nunca creí que el roce de algo tan rudo se percibiera en sutileza?

"Tendrás que dejar esa almohada en el suelo, no hay espacio." – Comunicó sin darme tiempo de protestar, simplemente quitando mi larga almohada, esa que abrazo por las noches, abandonándola en la alfombra.

Cada día me abrazo a esa almohada, me siento cómoda, me siento resguardada. Lo sé, es estúpido, pero cada vez que me siento sola, debo aferrarme a algo, aunque sea tan banal como una tela rellena. Luego de quitarla de la cama, me giré al lado opuesto de él y junté mi cuerpo al rincón lo que más pude. Aun bajo tanta frazada y abrigo, juro que la brisa nocturna se escabullía para llegar hacia mí y provocarme temblores.

Con toda la alteración que significaba Yaten ahí, olvidé seguir la rutina de cada noche, esa que me provee un descanso placentero, aunque muchas veces no logre dormir, me hace sentir renovada. La radio estaba apagada y no escuchaba alguna canción. A penas me moví, entendiendo que no podría alcanzarla sin pasar sobre él, así que me quedé en mi lugar. No advertí lo que hacía, hasta que mis oídos se inundaron de paz.

Yaten es…él es un hombre complejo, lleno de capas subterráneas, capas que hay que descubrir una a una bajo el grueso césped, porque si hay algo que es difícil de atravesar, es el jardín de espinos que antelan el camino hacia su interior. Yo no quise, al menos no a propósito, pero fue de una sola vez, y vi las puertas hacia las demás regiones de su personalidad. No debería extrañarme tanto, él ha hecho lo mismo conmigo. Puede que no sea la persona mas abierta del mundo, y aun así él me vio, él me ve. No sé lo que encuentra, no sé lo que yo misma encuentro, pero existe esta instancia donde lo que encontramos es un mutuo acuerdo, un acuerdo silencioso. Pero es tan escaso e irreal, que es por ello que entendemos lo que no hay. No hay romance, no hay conquista, no hay flirteo descarado intentando conseguir la atención del otro. No hay imagen de perfección que quiera envolver al otro. No hay atracción, en el sentido corriente de la palabra. Y podría decir, que tampoco es la clase corriente de sentimiento hacia otra persona, es algo más allá…

Debí caer al fin en los brazos de Morfeo, más bien en los brazos de Yaten, pero sin ser abrazada, de alguna manera difusa, no es necesario el acto físico para sentirlo. ¿Será alguna cualidad mística que posee? Eso, lo que provoca que me traspase con solo una mirada, con solo un murmullo, con solo un esbozo de su aroma, con solo un roce, con la mínima alteración de algún sentido. Es hechizante, mientras me mantengo en mi sueño, eso supongo, no estuve segura qué parte de mi estaba en conciencia y cual articulaba grandezas en mi mente aletargada. La protección, el refugio, el abrigo, todo eso me cubrió, mas de lo que han hecho mi colección de frazadas cada noche que he permanecido sola en esta cama.

Parte de mi despertó, una parte ínfima en realidad. Me di cuenta que no estaba durmiendo sobre mi estómago, como suelo hacerlo, sino que me recostaba de lado, mirando hacia la pared, que en este caso eran los grandes ventanales que daban al balcón. Debo reconocer que mi posición era exclusivamente para evitar recordar que al otro extremo estaba recostado Yaten, y no es que fuera muy lejano, él tiene razón, esta cama es enana, pero también es cierto que era lo que me agradaba, porque así no quedaba vacío alguno que filtrara frío por las noches, así me acomodaba y pretendía no tener nada que llenar, y con esto no hablo del colchón.

No hubo corriente fría en mi espalda, no hubo espacio donde caer si giraba, solo él estuvo ahí, apoyándome contra su pecho, envolviéndome como papel de regalo entre sus brazos. Y aquello literalmente, porque fue como me hizo sentir, como algo preciado. En principio creí que estaba dormido, por su respiración constante hacia mi nuca, coordinándose con la canción de turno de la radio aun encendida. Ambos flotando en un mundo alterno, lo sé.

Pero debió estar mas despierto que yo, dándome indicios de su conciencia alerta cuando movió su rostro entre mi cabello, riéndose despacio por alguna razón que no comprendí. Estaba buscando mi aroma, lo sentía. Me causa gracia que lo haga luego de las reiteradas burlas a lo excesivamente dulce que es mi perfume.

¿Dónde se escondieron nuestras interminables palabras de las adictivas conversaciones?

Pareció escribir sobre mis brazos, soltándolos para recorrerlos, queriendo despertarme totalmente. Por fin mi cerebro logró enviar órdenes a mi cuerpo, permitiéndome mover mis manos, alzando una hasta alcanzar sus dedos traviesos. Fue suave, siempre lo fue, lo supe desde la primera vez que sentí su tacto en un saludo irrelevante. Disímil, simple a veces, complejo en algunas ocasiones, tal vez las más. Me permite enredarlos, recorrerlos, examinarlos con mi tacto, me acompañó en la exploración, queriendo conocer cada detalle de los nudillos, cada torcedura de las líneas en las palmas. Rasqué sus muñecas con mi uñas, buscando sus brazos. Y ese sorprendente hombre que tuve a mi lado continuó para envolviéndome en él.

El viento invernal golpeó constantemente la ventana, generando un extraño rugido junto al vidrio, fue partícipe de la música ambiental que tuvimos de fondo, entre las canciones que sonaron una tras otra, todas suaves, todas cómplices, todas tan adecuadas. Me sentí perdida, me sentí rendida, en un _algo_ indescifrable. Pero fue diverso, porque a pesar de ser Yaten con sus fantasmas, con sus inciertos sentidos y esa imagen de firmeza imperturbable, fue dulce. No supe describir el porqué, pero todo aquello fue dulce hasta lo más excesivo, haciéndome pensar que me hostigaría, sin que llegara realmente a pasarme. Como cuando él toma su guitarra, tomó mis manos, utilizando mis dedos de cuerda, tocando algo de magia.

A pesar de las nubes oscuras cubriendo la noche, supe que aun hubo estrellas brillando en el firmamento aterciopelado, permitiéndonos sentir su textura, brindándonos destellos de luz, dando espacio a la posibilidad de que una estrella fugaz atravesase el cielo y, tal vez, pedir un deseo, solo uno, por una vez.

¿Ha detenido el tiempo? ¿Ha manipulado mi relatividad? Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, mi cabeza ya no pesa en razonamientos innecesarios, porque ya no quise pensar en algo que oprimiera, porque solo quise estar.

Pude compararlo con la meditación, con aquellos ejercicios que realicé algunas veces en mis actividades extras, a un precalentamiento, o qué se yo. Pero fue el admitir cada músculo trabajando para ubicar mi cuerpo sobre mi otro costado, tal vez porque quise interrumpirlo todo, detenerlo todo. Y como siempre, mis intentos de apartar a Yaten terminan siendo un patético fracaso. Ahí estuvo, frente a mí, mirando entre nuestros ojos, aprovechando la iluminación escasa del cielo. Si creí que antes me sentí en paz, fue solo porque desconocía lo que era estando así, enfrentados, llegando a considerarlo mi propio nirvana. No estaba la tensión de incomodidad que predije, estábamos los dos, un par de extraños reconocidos, un par de personas que no saben qué diablos hay.

¿He mencionado, alguna vez, que sus ojos son incandescentes? Si, también hipnotizantes, en esa fuerza magnética que ejerce un poder inhumano, sobrenatural, sublime. Me provoca a respirar entre su aliento, a tomar el aire escaso entre nosotros y adentrarlo a mi sistema, permitiéndole incorporarse en mis sentidos.

No sé cuando abandoné mi espiar en su mirada, no sé cuando cobijé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Él debió atraerme para hacerlo, o tal vez mi instinto me guió. Entonces escuché en primera fila el ritmo constante de su corazón, sus latidos relajados, tanto como sentí los míos.

Tal vez se volvió a dormir mientras yo vigilaba sus sueños, levanté mi cabeza para mirar, solo mirar, tan simple y tan lleno de implicaciones. Ahora si sus párpados cubrieron el verde. Quise permanecer despierta, porque así mantendría ante mí su respirar. El verlo dormir generó una serie de ideas que nunca tuve antes. Me pregunté lo que soñaba, qué fue lo que le hizo sonreír en medio de su estado. Nunca antes me regocijé en el egocéntrico pensamiento de que era yo la causa de su sonrisa, pero supe, que al menos en ese momento, así fue.

Suelo perderme en mis propios pensamientos sobre Yaten, cayendo en cuenta de la rendición voluntaria que he dispuesto ante un ser humano, un ser que tiene la habilidad, el don, de liberarme.

Tal vez no estuvo tan dormido, maldito, debió notar mi cara abstraída de la realidad mientras lo miré. Su abrir de ojos fue ligero, si lo notó, en todo momento supo que lo vi atenta, que atesoré sus gestos. Recosté mi cabeza a su lado, quedando nuevamente en frente.

Nunca me he visto preparada ante sus inesperadas reacciones, no lo estuve cuando pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me acercó. Su mano libre desenterró mi rostro de entre mis mechones. ¿Qué encuentra en recorrer mis pómulos? Tal vez lo mismo que yo cuando dejé que mis manos cumplieran su capricho de rozar el contorno de su rostro, retrasándome en su quijada, en la incipiente barba que parece querer dejar crecer. Tal vez debí estudiar arqueología y descubrir vasijas enterradas durante siglos, con la misma dedicación y emoción que descubro las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cuando mueve su boca en una sonrisa. Porque no hay nada mas preciado que sus ojos, nada mas preciado que este histórico momento.

Siento escalofríos recorrerme, y son producto de lo helado que se torna mi cuerpo repentinamente. Yaten se ríe, sin pronunciar algo, ya sabe de antemano que suelo tener escalofríos cuando me toca. Es la única manifestación física presente, junto con sus exhalaciones pesadas cada cierto tiempo. He llegado a pensar que mi imprevisto congelamiento, es para contrastar con la calidez de su tacto, y lograr un punto de deliciosa tibieza.

Siempre pensé que estar acostada con alguien con quien sientes emociones fuertes, con quien me sentí conectada, provocaría que esa cama fuese usada para algo más que dormir. Pero ahí hubo otra clase de vínculo, uno que me frustra no poder nombrar, uno que a la vez me regocija por ser tan particular que ni nombre tiene. Es maravilloso saberlo, a él, en el mismo estado. Ninguno teniendo al alcance de la mano una definición sobre esto.

Cada mañana, cuando me puse crema en el rostro y la desparramé, no sentí mi piel de la forma en que la aprecio cuando Yaten la mezcla con la suya. Y tan apegados, reconocí por enésima vez su aroma distintivo, su fragancia desparramada en su cabello, en sus manos, en su rostro. Y otra canción, una que ambos conocemos, una que es tan efímera en sus palabras, como lo son nuestros intentos por descifrar lo que tenemos dentro. Y lo peor, o mejor, es que los instrumentos imitaban el sonar de una canción de cuna.

Campanillas suaves titilando, arpas en sus cuerdas eternas vibrando, pianos agudos disminuyendo su intensidad. Todos los instrumentos disminuían. ¿O fuimos nosotros quienes nos alejamos del sonido? Mi vista desenfocó el gesto complacido de Yaten, dejé de verlo, sin dejar de sentirlo. Supe que volvía a dormirme, no quise evitarlo esta vez, realmente necesitaba cerrar mis ojos y descansar, y algo en mi aseguraba que solo de esa forma lograría realmente apaciguar mi constante turbiedad en sueños.

_Alguna vez escuché, tal vez en alguna película, incluso puede que no lo haya escuchado, sino leído en alguna novela ligera. Un personaje a quien consideré tan atolondrada en el manejo de sus sentimientos y sus relaciones como lo he sido yo. Ella dijo que no por mantener un sentimiento hacia alguien, aunque en su caso se refería a amar, era motivo de permanecer, de estar físicamente cercanos. Por alguna razón me pinchó el pecho esa resolución, y hasta ahora, no había comprendido. Yaten sabe que cuando salga de aquí todo vuelve a su lugar, él con su novia, yo en mis actividades. Sabemos que lo que hay aquí, lo que cobija nuestro sueño compartido, no es amor, y el no saber lo que es, solo es señal de no poder llevarlo al mundo real. La fantasía acabará con el amanecer, la fantasía se mantendrá guardada en donde nos sirva de alegría, en donde ocupe un lugar que no afecte al resto de nuestro entorno._

En algún momento el sol golpeó en la habitación, abrí los ojos con pereza, aun entre sus brazos. Pero ya no fue como al dormirnos, Yaten estaba sobre las frazadas, jugando con una de mis ondas rebeldes.

"Buenos días." – Murmuró aun en su actividad.

Sé que cada vez que amanece, mi rostro parece el de un muerto, más pálida de lo habitual, más ojerosa, con marcas de las costuras de mi almohada. Un desastre total, siendo una de las razones, aunque la más estúpida de todas, por las que no me gusta ser vista durmiendo. Este despertar fue opuesto a cualquier otro. No necesité maquillarme en mi base perfecta, no hubo que agregar color a mis mejillas, incluso sin delinear mis ojos en tono oscuro y contrastante o cubrir mis labios con brillo suave. Estuve aun fundida en mi pijama rosa gigante, y no extrañé mis vestidos, mis pantalones a medida, o mis blusas de colores. No quise ya tener a mi alcance la máscara de radiante felicidad diaria. Porque estando junto a Yaten, no existe la necesidad imperante de montar un espectáculo que cubra mi acto.

Observé con detenimiento, él tenía ya sus zapatos puestos, estaba listo para irse. Lo sabía, yo al menos no tenía clases temprano, él si. Tampoco le retendré más tiempo, ya bastante lo apreté esa noche. La maravilla de no estar en la necesidad mutua de la presencia del otro, esa libertad en la que podríamos pasarnos meses enteros alejados y al volver, seguiría todo igual de calmo. Le seguí cuando se puse de pie, caminando en silencio a la puerta de mi departamento, poniéndose su chaqueta.

Las despedidas no se me dan bien, suelo ignorarlas bajo la simpleza de suponer que nos veremos pronto. Maldita sea la hora en que Yaten decidió que no quería simplemente despedirse simple, y me abrazó tan rápido y fuerte que me tambaleé. Y solo hasta ahí pude maldecir, porque quise abrazarlo con la misma intensidad, siempre en el equilibrio de lo que cada uno le ofrece al otro y recibe sin esperar más. Sin alejarse, ni hacer ademán de quererlo, se movió contra mí, acomodando su rostro junto a mi oído.

"Hay una canción cargada en el laptop." – Anunció, inquietándose mientras me apretaba aún más, y yo a él. Entonces nos separamos, esperando hacer algo normal. Así que abrió la puerta, saliendo de a poco. Y antes de que yo pudiera cerrarle, volvió, tomando mi rostro ente sus manos, ágil pero suave, apegando su frente contra la mía.

"Gracias." – Exhaló. Pequeña palabra envolviendo tanto que ambos deberíamos agradecerle al otro. Sé que fue lo único que logro condensar para decirme, porque yo tampoco podría decirle en breve algo, menos cuando no sé qué diablos es en palabras. Lo único que percibo es el sonido. Él cerrando la puerta, sus pasos por el pasillo alejándose, mis propios pasos de vuelta a la habitación, mientras me acerco a poner la canción que dejó.

¿Es eso una esperanza? ¿Es una promesa? ¿Una ilusión? No, sé que no, sabe él también que no lo es. Al destino le gusta darnos a degustar estos momentos, pero cada uno debe volver a su mundo, a su normalidad, a lo ya acostumbrado. Cada uno debe volver a caminar sin titubeos, a escuchar algo que nos aleje el ruido del tráfico de la ciudad. Puedo volver a sentir su voz susurrarme a instantes. En algún momento, quizá, deje de avivarse el fuego cegador que nos deslumbra en banalidades, tanto a él como a mí. Tal vez, en alguna ocasión, al viento se le ocurra soplar hasta arrastrarnos en su bisbiseo a uno envuelto en el otro…

.

– _Fin – _

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_**Me he demorado, no porque se me vaya la inspiración, de hecho, creo que es la única historia de la cual no podría desprenderme. La he escrito durante todo este tiempo, a ratitos. Sinceramente, porque es la que mas me ha calado.**_

_**Tal vez puedan pensar que ha quedado al aire, pero es que no es una historia muy de hechos, y todo lo envolvía a esas horas. Y tal vez pensaron que pasaría algo mas, algo como que por última se besaran xD. Pero siempre me dio la sensación que en esta ocasión, no estaban hecho, o al menos no aún, para estar así. Es extraño, ni yo me entiendo lo que pretendo explicarles xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**KYOKO KOU: Oh, gracias por el review, de verdad que lindo llegar yderrepente leer eso, así como fan xD, en fin, gracias por ello, y bueno, tus historias son muy divertidas! Asi que espero q las continues pronto. =)**_

– _**GINSEI: No me digas nada, si sé que demoré. Recuerdos? Jajaja, ok, sería la cocina me imagino. Ojalá y no sea por quemarse probando comida xD Y no es que ahora deje muchas cosas resueltas, habrá quedado sin final mi final? xD ok, nos vemos! besos**_

_**Pero, hey! Esta es la historia dedicada a ti y Sol! xD así que es bueno que encuentren cosas que les haga sentirla cercanas =)**_

– _**SOL KAORY: O_o tu review extraño, no sé. ¿Puedes ubicar los capitulos ahora? Tal vez sea porque viste una historia hasta el dos, y ahora ya cuatro, pero no hay mas, y ahí tal vez se ordene brevemente. Éxito en tu propia reorganización. =)**_

– _**KAGOME HB: Jajaj si, cualquiera quisiera ser su novia, y el que sean tan apegados, no sé que tan bueno sea. Pero lo de la habitación, ya vez que no ha pasado algo realmente xD lo siento T_T pero asi debía ser.**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: No entendí! Pero si ya ha avanzado desde que quedan en la puerta! Jajaja, creo que nos perdimos. Ya estamos hablando en cualquier momento, saludos!**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Cuando leas esto, xD ok, No es que la novia de Yaten sea alguien en especifico. Tal vez dejé mucho al aire, ¿Tu qué crees? Al final no sé si alguien mas que yo terminará entendiendo esta historia, pero se me hace la idea que un par si xD Cuidate! Y recuerda poner la página en oscuro! Besos**_

– _**EKE: Emmm gracias por pasar =)**_

– _**XASSIE: ^^ gracias ! a mi tb me encanta que sigan apareciendo historias de ellos, yseguir escribiendo historias de ellos, aunque ahora ya al fin me quedo fija en una y no haciendo varias paralelas xD Ojalá que tu tb continues las tuyas pronto!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a cada una de las personas que han entrado aquí y leído esto. Y si bien esto ha parecido un constante delirio de cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza, tal vez, en alguna forma, adquiera sentido.**_

_**Y bueno, siempre puede haber mas acción entre Yaten y Mina en "A mi manera" xD**_

_**Yo y mis escapadas del manicomio.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
